Day at the Nope Court
by MasterIcePhoenix
Summary: So the Gods have promised to pay more attention to their kids. So some came to Camp Half-Blood for a simple time at the basketball court. But then things went wrong for one God their kid. Contains O.C.s that aren't mine.


**Hello! This is my first Fanfiction for this category. It's dedicated to my friend who completely obsesses over this series. So I hope you, and my friend, like it. O.C.s are included, 2 are not mine though. One is RandomFireWolfs, and the other is a friends. Takes place after the last book in the Percy Jackson series.**

Day at the Nope Court

It was a warm morning in Camp Half-Blood. The Gods promised to pay more attention to their kids, so today's the day they decided to visit. Well some of them. Some other kids came out of their cabins and were on their way to their daily activities. Three particular kids came out of cabins 13, 7, and 11.

From Cabin 13 exited a girl whose long hair has been dyed cobalt blue, but her natural dark straight hair was visible underneath. Her eyes were striking as they were an azure blue with a silver rim. She had a lot of piercings including a cartilage piercing in her right side, with a silver chain ending in a skull in her cartilage to her first hole, snake bites with a silver rim and was blue in the center, a simple double eyebrow piercing on her left side, a nose piercing, and in her left ear was a bar that had a mini silver dream catcher. She also wore a silver necklace with a charm the shape of scissors that could move like it was actually cutting something. On her arm were many band bracelets of various kinds, and her feet had on converse with a black and white american flag.

From Cabin 7 was another girl who had medium straight dirty blonde hair with amazing cerulean eyes. She had a double cartilage piercing in her right ear; it was swirled silver ending in an arrowhead. She was rather tall compared to some, including the previous girl. She wore the normal Camp Half-Blood shirt, black sneakers, and some shorts. Just like many others, and the previous girl. In her hand was a basketball that was pumped and ready to go.

From Cabin 11 came yet another girl with relatively short black hair and dark pastel green eyes. She also had a Camp Half-Blood shirt, but she had black jeans, and black sneakers. In her ear was a regular piercing that had a long silver dragon, its fangs clipped together on the top of her ear, and in its claw was a green marble that was designed like a scaled egg.

They exchanged their greetings and ate breakfast quickly. They were a bit excited today. After so long, they were finally going to see them. Today is their day together. They grouped together after breakfast and walked over to a basketball court. Three gods were already waiting for them.

Hades came forward first with a small paper in his hand. He looked them all over before he read it aloud. "Crystal Cavaliero?"

"That would be me." Said the girl with lots of piercings and band bracelets. He looked her up and down. "I'm one of your daughters." He nodded. The next god came up.

"Stella Catangel?" Apollo asked.

"Its pronounced cat-angel, not cat-tan-gel." Stella, the tall one with the basketball, said.

"You're my daughter, correct?" After a nod, he continued. "Well I brought you a treat…"

"Oh no."

"_Wish we met sooner_,"

"No stop."

"_I am sorry my daughter,"_

"Please no."

"_Allow us to play ball."_ Apollo finished with a smile.

"Why?" Stella looked down questioning her existence.

"Uh, Roxana Hunter?" The last god, Hermes asked pointing at the last girl, the one with the dragon earrings.

"Yerp. But call me Roxy."

"Whoa, guys, I just thought of another great haiku!" Apollo exclaimed.

"Let's just go play basketball please." Stella begged. She knew of his haiku fetish. Sometimes she thought of good haikus too.

"Yes, lets go." Crystal said dragging them all to the court.

"So is it 3 on 3?" Hermes asked aloud.

"Sure." Stella tossed the ball, it hit the board and in the net. Roxy went to get it and came back.

"Hey can I see that?" Crystal asked. After the ball was handed to her, she shot the ball at the basket…and missed. "Uhh, let me try again." She went to take it and tried a lay-up, again resulted in missing. "What?"

"Here we go again." Stella and Roxy said dully together. All their fathers were confused at first, but were soon to understand.

* * *

10 Minutes later Crystal was still trying to shoot a basketball. She kept missing every time. From over on the bench were the gods and the 2 daughters talking to their fathers and getting to know each other, and dodging the basketballs that were so off it flew towards them.

Another off ball came at such a fast rate towards Hades, he screamed like a girl.

"KYYYAAAAAAAAAAA-_!_" _Boom!_ He was on the ground instantly. Crystal walked over and picked the ball from the indent in Hades face.

"It's a perfectly normal basketball, why do I keep missing? I don't understand! Are you using your powers anyone? Just once I'd like to make it." She looked down at her father's twitching body.

"You know, Crystal," Hades said awkwardly while standing up, trying to play it off cool. "Maybe it's your aim." He took the ball and stood in front of the basket. Within the second, he threw it overhead. It went around the rim and out. Now it was his turn to stare in shock.

"I'll get another ball." Stella said before walking in the direction of her cabin.

"So I got my horrible basketball skills from you?" Crystal said more than asked. "So that's why I can't do it. I blame you!" Hades looked at his hands. "This is all your fault!"

"I will not be beaten by a mortal toy!" Roxy came to him with the ball.

"How could Hades, god of the Underworld, son of Kronos, not shoot a ball of rubber?" She said teasingly as Stella came with the other ball.

"Hades, you can't score. Your lame throws are a real bore. Please don't keep trying." Apollo recited another haiku on the spot.

"Give me that ball." Hades took the ball from Roxy and aimed. He shot with such force it flew to the rim and back in his face. Hermes went over and held out his hand to Hades who didn't accept, and got up himself. "I'm going to keep shooting this mortal object until it goes through the net!"

Shoot!

It hit the board and back.

Shoot!

He hit a bird.

Shoot!

It bounced off the rim.

Shoot!

It hit Hermes in the face.

Shoot!

It hit Crystal in the face.

Shoot!

It hit Apollo in the place that shall not be names. But he did cry.

Shoot!

It hit the rim and Stella.

Shoot!

It hit Roxy in the face.

_Shoot!_

It hit some geese that flew by.

_Shoot!_

It didn't even make it to the rim.

_SHOOT!_

He threw it with such force it went over the board.

_SHOOT!_

It bounced so hard off the rim that it went the other way, straight into a soccer goal.

"This can't be happening. How could I miss? I do not understand…How could I not even shoot one basket? What am I doing wrong?" Hades stood there in shock.

"Pass me that ball." Crystal held her hand out, waiting for the ball that Roxy passed to her. "I'm going to make it in if it's the last thing I do."

"This is going to take a while." Stella said before dragging her father, Hermes, and Roxy away with the other basketball. They went to the other side of the court to vs. two on two while Crystal tried to score with her father still in shock.

Shoot!

It hit the board and back.

Shoot!

She hit a bird.

Shoot!

It bounced off the rim.

Shoot!

It hit Apollo in the face.

Shoot!

It hit Hades in the face.

Shoot!

It hit Hermes in the place that shall not be names. But he did cry.

Shoot!

It hit the rim and Stella.

Shoot!

It hit Roxy in the face.

_Shoot!_

It hit some geese that flew by.

_Shoot!_

It didn't even make it to the rim.

_SHOOT!_

She threw it with such force it went over the board.

_SHOOT!_

It bounced so hard off the rim that it went the other way, straight into a soccer goal.

_**SHOOT!**_

It went in! Well in went in, circled around the rim 3 times, and went right back out. She stood there staring at the basket in shock. This couldn't be happening. How could she miss? What was she doing wrong? Stella came back with the other ball spinning on her finger. Seeing as Crystal just stood there, she shot the ball herself and made it in.

"Maybe it's your wrist movement." Apollo spoke up coming back with the ball. He casually tossed the ball and it went perfectly into the basket.

"Or you should jump higher." Hermes added, with the other ball in his hand, he aimed and made it in as well. Roxy and Stella were left to get the balls.

"Maybe you need a running start." Roxy tossed, it went in.

"Or your aim is the problem." It went in with ease after Stella threw it with one hand. All of this was done with ease. At this point Crystals eye was twitching as she stared at the balls that Roxy went to get.

"If I don't make this in, punch me in the face." Crystal said aloud.

"No problem." Stella said out loud, which received a look from Apollo. Crystal took her stance. She bounced the ball a few times before lifting it over her head. She took a moment to aim. She ran a few steps before jumping high in the air. Eyes were focused on the ball as it soared through the air. They were surprised when it started circling the ring and it stopped. I leaned in, then out, then in, then out until finally…

*_PUNCH_!* Crystal didn't even feel the punch as she stared at the ball that had leaned out at the last second. Hades handed her the other ball, and stepped back. However she didn't move. Stella and Roxy knew what was coming and held their arms over their heads in defense. Even the gods were starting to get a little scared now.

"YOU KNOW WHAT!?" Crystal yelled in anger while turning away from the basket and squeezing the ball, she had the most vicious look. Stella and Roxy hid behind Apollo and Hermes, who both hid behind Hades, who hid behind the bench. "_Forget this!"_

She threw the ball backwards over her head, where it hit the backboard and straight into the basket.

**Yup. That was really the ending. So I hope you liked it, review and let me know how I did, or if I got some things wrong here.**


End file.
